Natural Camouflage
Natural Camouflage is a Gene Tonic which renders the user invisible. The invisibility is nullified by moving, jumping, using weapons (including the Research Camera) or Plasmids. Invisibility is not broken by looking around, crouching/standing, toggling zoom on weapons, reloading, looting bodies or containers, Hacking or operating machines. Enemies that are already aware of or hostile to the player will also nullify the invisibility effect. The player can be detected if an enemy walks into him/her, but Security Bots do not seem to notice. BioShock Game Caption Need some peace and quiet? Splice in Natural Camouflage, stop moving, and just fade away. Remember, not seeing is believing! Location Receive at research level two for Houdini Splicers. Strategy *This tonic is useful for hacking because it eliminates any danger from hostile security when an alarm tile is activated. If the player stands still long enough Jack will turn invisible by the time the security bots arrive and will avoid any damage. This the same with a camera, when one spots you just stay still and Jack will turn invisible, leaving the camera to become idle again. *This tonic allows the strategy of triggering alarms intentionally to bring Security bots to be hacked. Simply remain stationary until the alarm is almost over, then use Electro Bolt or Winter Blast, as the bots pass by for the final time and hack them to gain a useful ally. Bugs/Glitches *Using it in the final level will make Fontaine search and find the player, but he will not attack. He will just stand and wait until the player moves. BioShock 2 Natural Camouflage returns in the sequel as one of the tonics available to the player. It is earned on research level 4 of Houdini Splicers. Unlike in BioShock, where Natural Camouflage can be earned about a third of the way into the game, in BioShock 2, it can be earned at best with only about 2 levels to go, so it is a lot less important to the overall game than it was in BioShock. Strategy *This tonic can eliminate the fear of hitting the alarm slots, just like in the original BioShock. *This tonic can be used with Fountain of Youth tonic to heal without the fear of being ambushed in the process. *It is perhaps most useful when used in conjunction with the Scout plasmid. *Idle Splicers can still bump into the player and discover them while invisible, so be careful to choose a spot out of the way before letting the tonic take effect. *When gathering with a Little Sister, if the player stands still, the normal waves of Splicers do not show up to attack. Only the first few do. *For players who are accustomed to using Natural Camouflage BioShock, be aware that BioShock 2's version takes longer to activate. Bugs/Glitches *This Tonic may stop functioning in the Fontaine Futuristics or Persephone levels. This is especially true when acquiring Elemental Vampire in Solitary Confinement of the Holding wing of Inner Persephone: If the player does not kill all three Houdini Splicers who appear after the Tonic is acquired the game will assume the survivors still see the player, nullifying Natural Camouflage.(Confirmed on PC, PlayStation and Xbox 360) *This Tonic seems to carry over to the controllable Little Sister in the outer level of Persephone, as the appear and disappear sound can be heard if the player stands still for any length of time. '' Minerva's Den'' This Tonic can be found in the Minerva's Den level. fr:Camouflage organique Category:BioShock Gene Tonics Category:BioShock 2 Gene Tonics Category:Minerva's Den